


Hold me or my hand, please

by nonamebutdrarry



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Fandom, Draco/Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry/Draco - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M, drarry au, drarry engagement, engagement au, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebutdrarry/pseuds/nonamebutdrarry
Summary: Au where Harry and Draco get engaged with a a peach ring instead of an actual one. If you must ask, this is very typical of *Harry* to do so.





	Hold me or my hand, please

Harry and Draco have been best friends for eight years and boyfriends for exactly four today, the October 19th.

Their backyard

Draco held his hand out for Harry and said :

“Do you remember what I said to you when we bought this house?”

Holding back a smile, Harry took his boyfriend’s hand and blushed at the warm touch of his skin.

“That if this garden isn’t the place where I learn how to dance, there’s really no point in moving in here.”

“Harry,” he whispered, “right foot, remember?”

Harry lifted his chin up and catched a breath of Draco’s cologne. Harry couldn’t stand it. He simply did not know how he was supposed to stay this close to his boyfriend without wanting more of him. Draco had this way of bewitching him with almost nothing: a single moment, a single kiss, a single dance, and Harry was all his. 

With the rhythm of the melody hummed by the blonde, Harry climbed on the blonde’s feet, slid one hand around his waist and another in his hair, tightened both of them and softly kissed a spot on his neck.

“Merlin, you’re going to be the death of me, Potter.”

Harry tripped on his feet and fell on the ground, on top of the other boy. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He catched Draco’s eye and burst out laughing, burying his head in the blonde’s neck. After a minute, their breaths stopped and a comfortable silence was floating in the air. Harry looked at his boyfriend once again, eyes gleaming with love. He traced the contour of his lower lip with his finger until he knew its every pattern by heart.

“Marry me.” Harry whispered, not taking his eyes off Draco’s lips.

His lips closed and he sat, Harry still on his lap. 

“What?”

“Marry me.” Harry repeated. 

Draco chuckled, though it didn’t seem like a joke to his boyfriend. He shrug off the hair covering Harry’s eyes, and stroked it until he said : “You’re daft crazy, Potter.”

“Tell me you’ll marry me.”

“We’re still kids, Harry.”

“We’re 28!”

“Kids,” Draco assured in a soft tone.

“I- well I- I don’t want to wait. We’ve been together for four years! And I think it’s stupid that you refuse commitment simply because of your father. What about me? Do you think because of your decision I’ll magically stop thinking of us having a future together? That I wouldn’t want us to grow old together?” Harry was impatient, but not mad, and if he was, the emotion faded away the second Draco looked at him with a grin.

“You want that? To grow old with me?”

“You’re my best friend, Draco. Of course I want to grow old with you.”

Harry’s voice was now so shy it sounded like a breath only meant for Draco to understand.

“Good, I want that too. I’m not going away, ok?”

“You’ll marry me?”

“You’re daft crazy, Potter. In a proposal, you’re supposed to be so far from me I can’t be able to do this.” 

He kissed the surface of his lips and gave him a smirk.

Damn it, why did Draco seem to think this was some whimsical question asked on the spot? On top of it all, Harry didn’t feel the bump of the ring in his pocket, and remembered now that he had left it in their bedroom. The universe was really playing with his cards tonight, the night.

“I have a ring, it’s just that-“

“You bought a ring? Harry...” 

Draco was chuckling a bit to try not mixing up his emotions, because if Harry really had a ring, it meant he hadn’t been the only one to think about a wedding for the past months.

“Yes- yes I have it! Just-“ He took his wand on the grass and pointed it in the direction of the house. “Accio ring!”

A package flew out of the kitchen to land directly between the couple. Seeing what lay in front of him, Draco burst out laughing. 

“I- damnit, that’s not how it’s supposed to be-“ 

Draco was now lying on the grass, crying of laughter. Or maybe was he truly crying,  
because he had never realized how much he loved Harry until he saw the dork summoning candy instead of their engagement ring. The package on his lap was indeed Draco’s favorite candy called “Berty’s sour peach rings” that they had bought two days ago in a children’s shop. 

Harry took a peach ring out of the box, got off of the blonde’s lap and got on one knee, smiling in a most precious and adorable way. 

“You’ll either be glad that your ring turned out to be peach candy or you’ll be disappointed and we’ll blame it on the universe for wanting the death of me on my most special night.”

Draco didn’t respond but let a single tear slip out of his left eye.

“Draco, I want to marry you because I want this ring-“ they both chuckled, “to mean that I won’t ever leave you. I promise you, you don’t have to let your father’s mistakes decide your life. And I know you’re scared but I’m here too and you don’t- Draco, you don’t have to go through it alone, I want to be there with you, and not just for now. Forever. Please. Marry me.”

The grey eyes were so blurry they couldn’t difference much things, except for the green eyes staring at them and the smile of his boyfriend full of promises. Through the tears dying to escape his throat and eyes, Draco whispered : “You’re supposed to ask the question.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course I will.”


End file.
